leading_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Kart Turbo!
Main Article: here (Fantendo) ---- is a game created by Leading Games. It is for the Wii and has Wi-Fi Connection. Main Menu Tree At first glance, the Main Menu does not look much different from the Mario Kart Wii menu, but there are some special easter eggs in the menu... (for easter eggs, see Easter Eggs.) *''Single Player'' - The game menu for 1-Player modes. **''Time Trial'' - Try to set your best time for a course. You can also race ghosts of the staff, from round the world or people on your console. **''Grand Prix'' - Race around 5 courses in one cup, and try to win the gold medal! ***''Select Speed'' - Select the speed that the computers race at. 50cc is the slowest, and you can only use karts, 50cc is followed by 100cc, 150cc, 200cc and Mirror Mode. ***''Select Cup'' - Select which cup you want to play. Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special, Banana, Shell, Leaf, and Lightning cups are at your choice. **''Battle'' - Play a type of battle mode with computers on your team, and against you. ***''Shine Sprint'' - Grab the shine sprite and keep it for 50 seconds to win. But watch out for items, if you get hit, you drop the shine sprite. This battle mode is Free-For-All. ***''Coin Battle'' - Grab as many coins as you can! The team with the most coins wins, but if you get hit by an item, you lose half of your coins. This battle nide is Team-Based. ***''Balloon Battle'' - Every person on your team has 3 balloons. You can steal balloons from the enemies using speed-type items. Once you get hit by an item, you lose one balloon. If you lose all 3 balloons, you get eliminated. The team with the last racer(s) standing wins. This battle mode is Team-Based. **''Versus'' - Race against computers on 5 (default, you can change how many courses you play on) courses of your choice, or random choice. ***''Team Versus'' - Play with a team of 6, with you the captain! Race the 5 courses as a team and whichever team has the most points at the end, wins! ***''Solo Versus'' - Play a Free-For-All version of versus, with 12 racers. *Multiplayer **''Controller Setup'' - Connect your controllers, and set who is player 1, 2, 3 and 4. **''Battle'' - Play a type of battle mode with computers on your team, and against you. ***''Shine Sprint'' - Grab the shine sprite and keep it for 50 seconds to win. But watch out for items, if you get hit, you drop the shine sprite. This battle mode is Free-For-All. ***''Coin Battle'' - Grab as many coins as you can! The team with the most coins wins, but if you get hit by an item, you lose half of your coins. This battle nide is Team-Based. ***''Balloon Battle'' - Every person on your team has 3 balloons. You can steal balloons from the enemies using speed-type items. Once you get hit by an item, you lose one balloon. If you lose all 3 balloons, you get eliminated. The team with the last racer(s) standing wins. This battle mode is Team-Based. **''Versus'' - Race against computers on 5 (default, you can change how many courses you play on) courses of your choice, or random choice. ***''Team Versus'' - Play with a team of 6, with you the captain! Race the 5 courses as a team and whichever team has the most points at the end, wins! ***''Solo Versus'' - Play a Free-For-All version of versus, with 12 racers. *''Options'' - Change your various options from the game. **''Change Mii'' - Every profile is set with a Mii of your chice. Here you can change your Mii. **''Delete Data'' - Just like in the Smash Bros. games, here you can delete all the karts, characters, bikes and cups you unlocked. **''SFX and Graphics Effects'' - Change how light or dark your picture is, change how loud the sound is. Also, change what soundtrack you use for the game, there's soundtrack 1, with the default racing music, and there's soundtrack 2, with music from Mario games, and soundtrack 3, with music from other Nintend games. *''Turbo Channel'' - See Turbo Channel Playable Characters Every character has their own special item, a feature returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and each character has an article all about them. For their special item, stats, thier special karts, thier special bikes, and profile, click their driver's liscense. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Mii Items Race Courses Or, see text version here Turbo Channel The Turbo Channel is a special channel that comes woith every Mario Kart Turbo! disc. It is the online and special area of the main menu. Here is a tree of the Turbo Channel, from when you start it up on the Wii Menu. *''Select Profile'' - Sign in with your Mario Kart Turbo! profile. **''Online Play'' - Play online with people in your area, with friends, or with people from around the world! ***''Battle'' - Play the battle modes (see main menu tree) with people in your area, with friends, or people from around the world! ***''Versus'' - Play Versus Mode (see main menu tree) with people in your area, with friends, or people from around the world! **''Tournements'' - Play the tournements that are happening in Mario Kart Turbo!! Challenge your friends and family to see who can get the best core, submit the score to the leaderboards, and see who wins! **''Extras'' - Download extra cups, characters, items and more using a system called Mario Bucks, depending on how many races you play, you get Mario Bucks for as much as you play. Every race earns you 10 Mario Bucks. (Time Trial only gives you 5) DLC Only one DLC will be released per month. If anyone has any ideas for DLC, put them under the "Rumored DLC" section.* * - Some Restrictions Apply. All must be related to Nintendo (therefore, no 3rd Party characters) Released DLC May 1, 2011 *Brendan **Released in a pack, along with May, to celebrate Pokemon Emerald's release. *May **Released in a pack, along with Brendan, to celebrate Pokemon Emerald's release. June 6, 2011 *Tatanga **Released in a pack, along with King Totomesu, to celebrate the release of Super Mario Land's release on the Nintendo 3DS' Virtual Console. *King Totomesu **Released in a pack, along with Tatanga, to celebrate the release of Super Mario Land's release on the Nintendo 3DS' Virtual Console. To Be Released DLC August 10, 2011 *Wart **Wart, the villain from Super Mario Bros. 2, and Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panikku (Doki Doki Panic), appears as the anniversary of when Super Mario Bros. 2 gets put on the Wii's Virtual Console. He is released in a pack with Mouser, and the Subcon Cup. *Mouser **Mouser, a boss from Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2 appears for the anniversary of when Super Mario Bros. 2 gets released for the Wii's Virtual Console. He is released in a pack with Mouser, and the Subcon Cup. *Subcon Cup **Subcon Cup has all tracks based on the land of Subcon from Super Mario Bros. 2. It is released in a pack with Wart, and Mouser. Rumored DLC Easter Eggs *Hold Z (Nunchuk/Gamecube Controller)/2 (Wii Remote/Wii Wheel) when selecting Bowser, to transform him into King K. Rool. *In Time Trial, Hold C (Nunchuk)/L (Gamecube Controller)/1 (Wii Remote/Wii Wheel) when selecting "Peach's Castle" to make it "Hyrule Castle". *In the SFX and Graphics Effects menu, hold 1 and 2 (Wii Remote/Wii Wheel) or Z (Gamecube Controller) to go into the special previews section. In the preview section, you can see previews for Animal Action: Power Force!, Game Freak: HAX and the Textured Hero, Mario Kart 3DS, Luigi's Mansion 2 and Fantendo Legacy: Legends Reborn. Category:Games